Family knots
by Violet Fire Krazed
Summary: Sam's Brother is dead and Sam is trying to cope with his kids what will Happen?SJ
1. The Beginning

HI my name is Bonnie, I'm 11 years old, and this is my first story ever on Fanfic!

I hope you like it!

----

Sam was in the hospital sitting next to her brother who had gotten cancer. She had been called from the hospital to come and see him and say goodbye too him. She had been there for two hours already she had been crying half the time. She was still crying when General O'Neill came in.

"I came as soon as I heard about him. Is he going to be ok? They didn't tell me much about his condition or his problem." Jack said as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Colonel Carter motioned to go out of the room and then said, "He has cancer, and the doctors say he will die soon it could be minutes it could be days."

"God! Carter, I'm sorry…"

Just then, a nurse and doctor came up to them and said to colonel Carter

"Miss Carter? You're his children's legal guardian now," the nurse said.

"You are there closest relation." The doctor and nurse ran the rest of the way down the hall in a white frenzy.

"What about his wife?" Jack asked confused.

"She died, four month's ago, car accident." Carter said.

"Why didn't you tell me Carter?" Jack asked.

"Since when do I tell you everything?" she snapped. "Sorry sir."

"symbiote?" Jack asked as he let out a sigh.

"No." Carter said as she shook her head.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I thought about it but the gate is over 800miles away and he could die any second. Plus we don't know if they need a host right now." She said as she looked down at her dying brother.

"Fine that won't work we can only cross our fingers and wait." Jack said.

----

Please remember that I am only 11! So, what did you think? Please REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The next peice of the Puzzle

3 weeks after her brothers death Samantha Carter was still grieving in her heart, but she had a boy and a girl to take care of now. She was secretly glad General O'Neill was about to retire, she was also glad that she had started escort on a house that was really big and new and best of all big! Sam was busy unpacking her and the kid's stuff from a big box when there was a knock at the front door. She got up walked to the door, looked out the peep hole and saw it was General O'Neill.

_"What the heck is he doing here_?" she though. She opened the door not wanting him to leave thinking no one was home.

"Hi Ja- General O'Neill." Sam said.

"Hi I just wanted to ask you a question actually two…" he said with a small smile.

"Ok shoot." Sam said as she crossed her arms.

"I was wondering if you knew that I was retiring and if you wouldn't mind if I stopped by to ask you another question afterwards?"

"Of course." Sam said.

"Great thanks and do you want some help unpacking at all?" asked Jack

"Yes tank you," said Sam

3 more weeks later Jack was retired and he was quite happy about it. He loved looking up at the stars until really late, to sleep in again, and to have to answer to anybody for what he did.

And 6 days later though it was clear to him that he needed to have one more thing in his life to make himself perfectly happy. The next morning Jack got out of bed early so that he could look end smell presentable to the person he was going to meet. So he brushed his teeth, put on his clothes picked a bucket of flowers from the grocery store picked up the tiny black box and tied it to the flowers and scuttled over to Sam's house. He knocked on the door and waited a total of 5 seconds before the door opened and Sam welcomed him in.

"You know that other question I said I would ask you?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah…"

"Well here it goes..."

"Well?"

"Will you marry me?"


	3. The next peice of the Jigsaw

A/N: I wont update until I get at least 5 reveiws for this chapter.

Chapter 3

----

"Y-Yes!" Sam spluttered out. She was amazed at how fast that had happened. Sam thought_ Wait what about the kids?_ Then without thinking she blurted out "Jack what about the kids?"

"I didn't think about that!"

"But I am their legal guardian!"

"I know that Sam, can you calm down! There are to many exclamation points here."

Taking a deep breath Sam said "Your right." After a few moments of thinking she said "I have an idea; we introduce you to the kids as a coworker then we have you come around more and more after they get used to you and start to feel comfortable around you we announce 'we are engaged.'" She waited for a response. After several years of working with him she could tell he was thinking…. Seriously.

After about ten minutes he said, "What're their names?"

Sam leaned in and said "Joey, Sahara, Leann."

Jack was thinking _It could work, I mean I do love her and she is a genius or something and since when has any of her plans not worked? _He said, "I'll try."

"Yes! Thank you Jack!"

"Well how long do you think it will take?"

"Ooh six months… tops"

Jack immediately started to make a gagging motion and make noises like he was dying

Sam stopped that a.s.a.p. and said "But what about the stargate?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I was hired as General in command and that you are now officially SG1 leader oh and as General and leader we get to decide if we tell Joe, Sake and Lana about our REAL jobs!"

"Whoa! Ok number one there names are Joey, Sahara and Leann not Joe, Sake and Lana. Number two I am voting against telling the kids, and number three, sake is a Japanese alcoholic drink made from rice!" just then Sam's watch started beeping and Sam said, "I have to go pick up the kids."

"Ok, I'll go to!"

Fifteen minutes later they were at the kids school and Sam was out helping Leann with her books and backpack while Jack was thinking that for a five year old Leann looked a little… old; it wasn't tall or anything like that but it was the look on her face. What was it? Grief? Experience? Hatred? No it was all of it put together Jack was sure and even though he didn't want to admit it he had a soft spot for the little girl he really wanted to help her and make her feel better

Just then Sam climbed in the car and said " O.k. Joey, Sahara, Leann this is Jack…"


	4. The last peice of the Jigsaw puzzle

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Monkey (My pet cat) who died on Monday the 12 of February. Because; Dead cats tell no tales; sad humans write them down.

Family Knots Part four

At the exact same time all three of the kids said, "Who?"

"Jack O'Neill!" Sam replied slowly and deliberately. "He's was my boss."

The little Leann spoke up noticing the 'was' and said to Jack, "Did you get fired?"

Sam immediately said, "Leann I-!!!" but before she could finish her sentence Jack said

"No it's all right she's only five." Jack continued to say to Leann, " No I was not fired; I retired which means that I never have to go to work again!" he said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Sahara then said to her mom,"Do you want go shopping for our rooms????"

And every single kid, forgetting that Jack was there, gave Sam big Bambi eyes pleading with her to take them shopping.

Sam said,"Oh fine but let me go to the bank first!"

On the way to Target, Sam and Jack talked and talked and talked and talked.

When they got in the door Sam asked, "Joey do you feel comfortable going with Jack?"

Joey had been listening to his new mom talk to Mr. O'Neill on the way here and him talk back and laugh. So without a seconds hesitation he said, "Yeah well enough."

"Ok then that's settled. We meet back here in one hour then we go home."

Jack was dragged off by Joey and brought to a whole isle devoted to computers and software and games. Jack seeing Joey eying a rather expensive computer, which was $1500 over his $1000 allowance, spoke up and said, " Joey to expensive!!!!! You know that you only get 1000 dollars for you're allowance. Come over here I want to show you something."

Meanwhile…

Sam was trying to juggle Leann and Sahara wanting to go different places at the same time; Sahara wanted to look at the comforters and bedspreads and Leann wanted to look at stuff for a fairy room. Sam trying to fit in both called Daniel in to take Sahara to an isle with safari stuff. Sahara loved this and was comfortable around Daniel because she knew him pretty well. So while Jack was showing Joey something really neat Sam was pushing a semi full cart full of fairy stuff and keeping count in her head of how much Leann was spending. Sahara on the other hand as the oldest was getting a few things but not to many and not to little things. She bought (with her own money.) a laptop for herself and on her allowance money several other things such as a zebra print throw blanket for her room and other such things. After exactly one hour of shopping and checking out they all came out of the store starved. Jack asked Sam if he could treat them all to a nice lunch.Sam said ok and they all piled in the car and went to McDonalds. When they were all seated with their food Jack said, "Hey Sahara what did you find when shopping?"

Sahara replied happily, "Well thanks to DR. Jackson I think I can make a good room. I bought a laptop, two of those creepy mask things, several cans of paint and stuff for my bed!"

"Cool. Leann, what did you get?"

"I got fairy stuff." She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Neat! And even though I already know what Joey got I'll ask anyway, what did you get Joey?"

"Well I got several things done including wallpaper with pictures of MacGyver on it and a ton of cool stuff pertaining to MacGyver."(Sorry couldn't help it!)

"Cool huh?!?!?!"

This statement was met by choruses of "Yah!"

"I wan to be Just like him!!!!" said Joey "Joey Carter: MacGyver of the decade!!!!!"

At this there were many raised eyebrows because everybody except apparently Joey (and Leann) knew that Jack O'Neill had been the actor for MacGyver before he went into the military.

Joey noting all the raised eyebrows was quick to change the subject and he was beginning to see Jack as a friend of his so he said, "Hey Jack if it's ok with my mom can you stay and help me with my room? Please???????"

"If it's ok with you're mom."

"Yesssssss!!! Please mommmm?????"

"Okay." Sam said.

They had a nice lunch at McDonalds and after stuffing themselves with food they all hopped in the car and headed to Sam's house to start putting together their rooms. On the car trip home Sahara asked if Daniel could stay and help with her room. There was an agreement that Daniel could stay if Sahara promised to make dinner for every-one Sahara quickly agreed and pulled out her old laptop and started doing something with it.

Right when they pulled in the driveway Sam got off the phone and said too Leann

"Hey Leann, remember Cassie?"

"Yah." She said as she gathered up her backpack.

"Good. Because she is coming to help you with your room, Now if she tells you to do something to your room that you don't like just politely tell her that you don't like that idea and get back to work okay?"

"Yes Mam." She said respectfully.

Right after that was settled Sam's phone rang again with that easy going Mamas and The Papas song: Dancing Bear. Sahara was still working on her old laptop and Sam just figured that she was I.M ing her friends like she always did so she just left it alone. When every body was gone and dinner had been eaten (Mac and Cheese) Sam and Jack got a phone call from Siler that the president was there to see them and someone was Hacking into the SGC computers! Needles to say Jack and Sam were telling the kids that they had gotten an immediate call because a satellite was malfunctioning and they needed to go help their coworkers and they were leaving their Grandma Carter in charge until they got back. Just as they were going out the door Grandma Carter was coming in the door. After a few small orders such as bedtimes and allergies Sam and Jack were on their way. After ten minutes of being on base there came over loudspeaker a voice that sounded very familiar to Sam and Jack.

The voice said, "I know about the stargate and you cannot trace this computer. If you want your precious stargate to remain…….intact……shall we say; I want a million Dollars! You will receive further instructions later."

As the message ended Jack and Sam both realized who it was over the loud speaker and they both said her name out loud, "Sahara?!?!?!?!?!?!"


	5. The End awwwww

Family Knot's Part 5

Authors note:Sorry I haven't written in a while By the way hope you like the chap!!!!!

Sam and Jack new that they would have to deal with this quickly and quietly. Jack started running to the elevators where he knew that Sam would be by now waiting for him! When they were in the car Sam started talking immediately "I didn't realize it before but she told me that this new laptop was top of the line and it could do practically anything! She must have used it to hack into the S.G.C system; but… demand money!!!!!"

As soon as they got home they went to Sahara's room but before they entered the room they heard voices one sounded like it was in the middle of a voice change and Sam told Jack that that was Sahara's boy friend who was kind-a weird and another was Sahara's and there were two muffled voices making sounds as if they were trying to talk but couldn't. Jack made a few military hand signals that told Sam on the count of three to run in the door and see what was happening.

Jack and Sam were taken aback by what they saw was happening in the room. Sam Immediately had a gun out and two seconds later so did Jack for this is what Jack and Sam were seeing: Damon (Sahara's boy-friend) was holding two guns; one at Joey and Leann who were hog tied and gagged in the middle of the room and the other at Sahara who was crying her heart out in front of her computer desk with her new laptop in front of her. When they saw Sam and Jack come in the door everyone jumped. Mom I am so sorry he made me do it!!!!!!" Sahara said as she pointed to Araja. Just then Araja turned and pointed the gun that was previously pointed on Leann and Joey on Sam and Jack. Just then Arajas eyes flashed yellow, "Put the guns down and bow before your god." He said in a definitely gouldish voice.

Jack said,"Oh I see you are new at this being a gould thing"

Sam finished, "New enough to not know that we shoot gould not obey them" And right there and then they both shot him full of holes. Leann screamed and Joey looked at his mom and Jack with awe and Sahara smiled with relief even though she felt bad about him dying.

"Mom why did his eyes glow???" asked Sahara

"Well because he was what is called a Gould." she explained to everyone, "Gould are …. Aliens; they try to control all the galaxies. And Jack and I used to go to other planets through the stargate and beat them up real bad. This is all top secret so you can't tell any one. Ok?????"

"Okaaaaay" said every one with that, "your crazy but ok" tone. And for the first time every thing was out in the open ……. well almost everything.

The next few days went by smoothly and not one teenager hacked into the stargate mainframe. Everyday Jack would pick the kids up from school and take them to Sams house. There he would make a lunch that all of them liked (Mac 'n cheese usually) while they chattered about school and home work and how mean their teachers were. After lunch they would be "threatened" by Jack into their bedrooms to do homework. Then when Sam came home he would tell her how the kids were say bye to her and the kids and leave for home.

Joey and Leann began to think of Jack as more of a Father like figure than a stuffy grown up, yet Sahara still didn't quite trust him. One day Jack was making dinner (as well as lunch). It was finished and even though it was the same food as lunch he had put cut up hot dog in it this time. Jack went upstairs to call the kids and Joey and Leann bolted out as soon as he knocked on their doors. When he came to Sahara's door he knocked and no one answered; He knocked again and still no one replied. Finally he said, " I'm coming in!"

And opened the door. Her room was dark and the window was open letting the

"fresh" city air come in. he saw that there was nobody in there. He looked out the window and down; no one. He stood on the windowsill and looked on the roof. He saw Sahara in her pajamas with a closed book in her lap. He climbed up getting mad at himself for getting 5 pounds heavier than he was before retirement. Jack pulled himself up with some difficulty and sat down beside Sahara.

"Hey I just got off the phone with your mom and she said I could tell you our little secret or our not so little secret."

"Okay" she said with a sigh putting her book down on the roof and turning toward Jack

I want to ask you what you would say if I told you that Sam I never could take the place of your parents but please let us try to be the best parents we can be."

"We? Us?"

" Your mom wants to be the one to tell the other two about this but I get to tell you that your mom and I are getting married."

"When?"

"We haven't really set a date yet but soon I think" to tell the truth Jack hadn't really thought about the when. He was a short-term thinker and right now he was thinking about dinner and The Simpsons.

"So what's for dinner?"

" Nothin' much. Just some Mac an' Cheese with hot dog"

"Is that all you know how to cook?

"No" He said sound offended on purpose.

"Really? What else?"

"Well I can make Mac an' Cheese without hot dog!"

Sahara laughed and they went down to dinner, and the rest of their lives.

I might just add an epilogue if you're lucky. Because my reviewers haven't very good about reviewing lately have they?


End file.
